


Bite me

by missafairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Consensual Sex, Degradation, F/M, Foreplay, Licking, Mild Painplay, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, foreplay only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missafairy/pseuds/missafairy
Summary: Sexy foreplay
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Bite me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for negan-lucille-tblr 4k Foreplay Challenge

Dean was standing between your parted legs, his hot breath tingling your ear. You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him even closer, inhaling his masculine scent. His skin smelled like the soap you often stole from him. Everything about him was familiar. His breath, his smell, the way his fingers were travelling up your tights, the way his arms lifted you from the kitchen table. Your hands rested on his shoulders for a second, then found their way to his back, stroking his tense muscles. You carefully rested your forehead against his.

“I fucking love you,” he whispered, not trusting his voice, his mouth barely an inch away from yours.

“I love you too,” you whispered back, tilting your head, looking for his lips.

Your lips met in a slow but rough kiss. Dean’s tongue was pushing deeply into your mouth and you voluntarily let him, feeling his hands move from your tights to your butt, squeezing your ass cheeks. In response, your legs tightened around him, your hands wandered up from his back to the nape of his neck, stroking him gently.

Dean took a few steps back, trying to find a way out of the kitchen. He turned around quickly, breaking the kiss and your head tilted, your lips resting against his neck. You kissed him lightly as he carried you to the bedroom. You sucked on a pulse spot below his ear and you heard a low groan. Smiling slightly, you continued to suck, your tongue licking his skin from time to time, making his breathing much faster. You bit lightly on his soft skin, enough to make him hiss at the stung of sweet pain, but not hard enough to hurt him. Suddenly, you felt your back hit something hard, your greedy mouth parted from Dean’s neck. Your mind was a bit hazy, but it didn’t take you long to figure out that it wasn’t the bed, but a corridor wall.

“Fuck yes,” Dean growled and you shifted in his grasp, your centre pressing into his groin. You could feel the hardening bulge hidden in his jeans. Your attention focused on the sweet spot on the side of his neck. “Bruise me, baby,” he pleaded. “Just like I’m about to bruise you.”

You sucked a hickey on his skin, feeling the wetness pooling in your panties at his sinful promise. With the steady wall behind your back and Dean’s strong arms under your butt, holding you tightly, you started unbuttoning his shirt. Meanwhile, Dean’s wet lips found yours again. He licked on your lower lip, parting his mouth slightly to allow you take control this time. Without hesitation, you kissed him deeply, wrapping your hands back around his neck, knowing his hands will no longer support you while he takes his shirt off. You could feel him struggling with the piece of clothing, but your mouth never left his, the kiss getting more rushed and a bit sloppy. You knew he must have succeeded with the shirt, because he pulled you off the wall and you felt his hand on your back, under your loose T- shirt, looking for the bra casp. With one swift move he unhooked your bra, his other hand was already digging into your thigh.

“Take it off,” he said, holding you tightly and you pulled your T – shirt off over your head.

Dean pushed you up, so that your breasts were level with his mouth. Something about the way he manhandled you and tossed you around in his arms with such ease made your heart race even faster. Not bothered by the uncomfortable position, you tangled your fingers into his short hair, pulling him closer. His mouth found your left nipple in no time, his tongue moving fast around it. Trying to ease the ache in your throbbing pussy, you grinded against his abs. He took your nipple between his teeth and you whimpered quietly as he bit a little harder. Trailing wet kisses along your breast, he stopped at a side. The pain he caused you by biting on your delicate skin made you gasp. The sharp pain, Dean’s teeth on your breast was just what you loved the most. You knew it would leave a bruise, you knew that Dean probably found this spot to bite on right next to a bruise from your previous night together. The hickey you’ve just left on his neck wasn’t the only one there.

“Let me take you to bed now, baby,” he told you, stumbling towards the bedroom.

“Please,” you said huskily, stirring in his arms.

The both of you finally made it to the bed. Dean laid down on it and you landed on top of him. Knowing he wouldn’t let you stay like that for too long, you decided to take advantage of your position. You kissed him again, deeply, feeling his rough hands digging into your tights as yours explored his chest, tracing the outline of his tattoo. You bit on his lower lip, holding it between your teeth you pulled on it roughly and started licking it, savouring the little whimper that he made, being completely at your mercy. Letting his lip go, you focused on his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses and soft licks as you travelled down. He let go of your hips, holding onto the headboard of the bed. That was your opportunity to sit between his legs.

“You’re such a good boy,” you whispered to him, taking your time to unbutton his jeans. He helped you a little bit as you pulled them down his legs, kissing the skin you uncovered.

“Are you done?” He growled and you knew he was losing his patience.

It was a little game that you two were playing, you were taking turns on top, but you knew that you were there only because he let you. That thought only added to the pleasure.

“Does it look like I’m done?” You growled back at him, tossing his trousers on the floor.

Placing your hands on his hips, you caressed him gently. You hovered over his thighs and parted his legs a little, leaning down to press a wet kiss right below the hem of his boxers.

You bit on the skin of his inner thigh. Dean’s hips bucked into the air, but his hands were still holding on to the headboard. You bit again, right next to the previous spot, harder this time, ignoring Dean’s grunts and groans.

“That better leaves a mark, sweetheart,” he said encouraging you to keep his soft skin between your teeth a little longer.

You sucked on the spot as well, making sure you would leave a bruise. When you were done, your hand moved down from his hips to his hard erection that without a doubt wanted to be freed from his boxers. Dean gasped quietly and you teased him a little bit, stroking him firmly through the thin material.

“You little bitch,” he muttered, “I know what you’re doing,” he said, knowing you wanted to make him cum in his boxers.

“Are you going to let me?” you asked, already knowing the answer, as the dripping heat in your panties was slowly becoming unbearable.

“Fuck, no,” he responded with a grin, taking his hands off the headboard.

Expecting his abrupt reaction, yet still being startled by it, you let him sit up and flip you over, so that now you are laying down on the bed, your sweatpants were being pulled down as well as your soaking wet panties and in a matter of seconds you were naked. To your surprise so was he, his boxers somewhere on the floor. He hovered over you and you pulled him into a long, passionate kiss, your fingers caressing his stubble. You wrapped your legs around him, trying to pull him closer, but he didn’t let you, denying you the pressure you needed to feel against your clit. He broke the kiss to suck on your neck, biting your most sensitive spots, leaving a trail of bruises all the way to your shoulder.

“Hands,” he said in the commanding tone that made your heart flutter.

You reluctantly pulled your greedy fingers away from him, trying not to think too much of the warm, soft skin of his neck under your fingers, of the stubble on his cheeks. You lay your hands on the bed, squealing quietly with the delicious pain his actions caused you. His hands were placed on each side of your head, keeping him above you. He took your nipple into his mouth again, his other hand was massaging your other breast, not in a gentle manner and you couldn’t help but wiggle beneath him. Seeing your distress, Dean smirked and lowered himself, letting go of your tormented nipple. You looked at him, the sight of him between your legs was intoxicating. Holding onto your hips, he licked your dripping folds and your hands grabbed his head, pulling him closer, desperately wanting him to treat you roughly.

“Hands, bitch,” he growled again, his voice much lower this time and you let out a quiet whimper, letting him go, moving your hips and stirring on the bed.

“Don’t you dare to touch me again, you nasty little slut,” he whispered, digging his fingers brutally into your hips, holding you in place. Your cunt suddenly became wetter than before, if that was even possible.

“Bite me,” you snapped, trying to look angry. He raised his head, looking into your eyes. You smiled softly and bit your lip, waiting for his reaction.

“With pleasure,” he said with a smile, taking your hands in his, pressing them into the bed before leaning down again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ~missafairy


End file.
